The present invention relates to a device for controlling the driving dynamics of a vehicle, with means for sensing at least one driving condition variable being representative of a driving condition, and with a driving dynamics controller for determining an additional steering angle, according to which a steering motion can be carried out in addition to the steering motion commanded by an operator. The invention further relates to a method of controlling the driving dynamics, for implementation of which the device is well suited.
To influence the horizontal dynamics of a vehicle, control systems are nowadays employed, which usually make interventions into the brake system and the engine management of the vehicle based on yaw rate control. However, these interventions cause a vehicle deceleration and fluctuations in the longitudinal force, which are distinctly noticeable to the operator and therefore, for comfort reasons, can only be used in situations being critical with regard to driving dynamics in order to stabilize the vehicle.
It is principally also feasible, however, that driving dynamics control is performed in the range of uncritical driving conditions in order to improve handling of the vehicle and enhance its agility. Steering interventions have proven to be suitable in this connection, where steering motions are carried out by means of a so-called active steering irrespective of the driver, which the operator does not perceive as impairing the comfort.
A driving dynamics control based on steering interventions is in a position to adjust vehicle instabilities by control in the range of critical driving conditions as well as to improve the driving performance of the vehicle in the range of uncritical driving conditions, which will be referred to as range of handling in the following. The demands placed on the control system differ, however, considerably in the different driving condition ranges.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to provide a device for controlling the driving dynamics of a vehicle as well as a method for controlling the driving dynamics of a vehicle, wherein the steering interventions can be adapted to the prevailing driving conditions range as optimally as possible.